Electronic devices used today often have complex graphic user interfaces. To perform a function, such as setting device preferences, parental controls, setting recording or tuning options, playing music in a specified order, etc., a user is often presented with one or a series of complex screens to make selections from.
However, as the available options to a user become more numerous and complex, a user may have difficulty in navigating through the numerous screens and choices that are presented. For example, if the device is a set top box in a cable television system, a user may have multiple set top boxes in different locations, and the user may want to make different selections for each of them. The different set top boxes may be set up with different parental control settings, different recording selections, etc. Additionally, the user may want to change such settings on occasion, and may forget to do so or want to do so from a remote location.
Accordingly, what is needed is a way to control and manipulate such settings to be more easily used. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such settings could be controlled and set from a remote location.